My Parents Are Vampires
by Ihvesoul
Summary: Follow Klaus and Caroline on their journey through parenthood, via a one shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the characters, except the children.**

 **\- Yes, Klaus and Caroline are both still vampires/hybrids.**

 **\- Please review, I'm always open to ideas and helpful criticism.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely sure in this hypothetical universe of ours, if Klaus and Caroline did somehow have children what they would be? Vampires? Hybrids? Does anyone know?**

 **This is a trial chapter, I'll only carry on if people like it. Please let me know if you want me to.**

Klaus and Caroline stroll through the manic airport. Caroline trying to keep their two sons under control whilst Klaus drags along their luggage. He wanted to have his hybrids do it, but Caroline shot the idea down before he could even command them to. According to her it's a family vacation, and normal families carry their own suitcases. He did try to remind his wife that they were the furthest thing from a normal family, because one, the only reason they had children was because a witch put a curse on Caroline which made her fertile for 10 years, and secondly, normal families rarely fly in first class without having to pay. One of the many perks of being able to compel their way through life.

Caroline walks ahead of her husband, keeping a firm grip on her energetic 5 year old whilst trying to guide her newly turned teenaged son.

"Olly, can you please put down your phone for 5 minutes?" She snaps at her son, who looks at her through narrowed eyes.

"Why?" He moans, continuing to text on his phone and almost bumping into an elderly lady. Caroline apologies profusely before glaring down at the teenager. They stop in the middle of the airport, both staring each other down. Klaus watches them ready to jump in if his son continues to disobey.

She holds out her hand with an expectant look. "Hand it over, right now."

Oliver huffs but places the I-Phone in his Mother's hand with force. Whilst Caroline's attention is elsewhere, her young son, Toby, uses the opportunity to explore.

The 5 year old sprints away back down the airport, ignoring the shouts of his parents and older brother. He isn't running for long though because before he knows it, Klaus grabs him around the waist and holds him to his chest, carrying him back to the rest of their family.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to run away, Toby?" Klaus asks the rhetorical question, knowing his young son will only smirk in response. Toby is the spitting image of his Father, everyone says so and Klaus knows it. The dirty, thick blond curls, the electric blue eyes and of course the dimpled smirk.

He places the little boy on the floor and grabs the suitcases again, signalling for them to carry on. Their flight would be leaving soon.

" _Flight 387 to Paris is ready to board,"_ The voice over the intercom calls. Klaus and Caroline share a look before quickly striding off in the direction of the plane.

After making it to the plane just in time, Caroline did her best to keep her sons moving quickly as they took their seats in first class. She can remember when they used to travel the world together, just Nik and her, they would cuddle together on the plane and he would read her Shakespeare in his thick English accent. How things have changed.

"Toby! Stop causing a fuss!" Klaus growls at his son, who is screaming and fighting in his arms. It used to be easy to stay in the shadows, and not draw attention to themselves but as soon as they had children that changed. Now they spent most of their time being starred at by random strangers. Strangers he couldn't even feed on under his wife's wishes.

"Mom, can I have my phone back?" Oliver questions over the screaming of his little brother.

"Just give me a second, Oliver." She hisses at her son, as she attempts to shove her youngest son's bag of toys up into the storage holder. All she can think is that flying never used to be this stressful.

"But, Mum," The teenager whines. Klaus who had become fed up of fighting with his troublesome son, turns to face his oldest with a stern glare.

"Oliver sit down right now. You'll get your phone back in a minute." He orders, smirking with a nod when he does as he's told. He turns his gaze to the little boy in his arms who continues to yell and kick. "Toby, I'm going to give you one last chance to calm down and be a big boy, or you're going home on your own." It's an empty threat. Klaus would never let his son be without him, there's too much danger. But a 5 year old doesn't know that.

Toby continues to kick around in his Dad's arms, and Klaus growls in annoyance, finally giving up and just shoving him down in the window seat and doing up his seatbelt as tightly as he could without cutting off his blood circulation.

He turns back to Caroline, who finally manages to shut the compartment up. She hands him a toy car and an action figure with a smirk. Klaus groans and looks down at his spluttering son.

"How about I sit with Oliver and you sit with Toby?" He asks his wife with a boyish grin. Caroline shakes her head on a smirk.

"Oh no, no way Mikaelson. Remember the deal? You're in charge of Toby this time." She reminds her husband of 80 years. After the vacation from hell two years ago when their youngest was a toddler, Klaus and Caroline made a deal to switch who is in charge of him every time they go. It's easier that way.

"Come on, sweetheart." He practically begs, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Caroline shakes her head and takes the seat next to their teenaged son.

Klaus rolls his eyes in annoyance but takes the seat next to his still moaning 5 year old. As much as he loved his son and he really did, he also sometimes wanted to strangle him.

"Toby, stop shouting please." Klaus commanded, eyeing his son who had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm s-s-scared, Daddy," The little boy stutters through sobs.

Klaus leans down closer and cups his cheek. "What on earth are you scared of?"

"I don't like it." Toby whimpers, rubbing at his eyes furiously. Klaus looks down at him in confusion until he realised he meant flying. He is scared of flying.

Klaus chuckles quietly before undoing his son's seatbelt and lifting him on to his lap. He holds his son close, so he could feel the tears through his Henley.

"Toby, there's nothing to be scared of, I swear. I'm never going to let anything hurt you." He promises, combing his hands through his son's short, thick curls comfortingly.

"Really?" Toby blubs, looking up at his Dad with watery ocean blue orbs.

Klaus grins a dimpled smile. "Yes, really." He squeezes the boy's side, making him giggle and fidget. "I love you, buddy. Now, how about you sit in your seat and play with your toys?" He questions, and his son nods eagerly, jumping out of his Father's lap into his own seat where he starts to mock fight with his action figure and car. Klaus watches his son in amusement.

Caroline smiles as she looks at them, and then at her son next to her. Whereas Toby took after Klaus, Oliver is all her. The bright blonde hair and crystal eyes. She watches him on his phone before looking back at her husband and little boy.

When they found out they'd conceived, both she and Klaus were absolutely mortified. Of course, Caroline had always wanted children but when she became a vampire she accepted it wasn't going to happen. So, when it happened they didn't know what to do. Klaus was certain he would be a terrible father, and end up being like his own. But, Caroline knew he wouldn't. He was loving, caring, protective and attentive to her, and she knew he would be to their children, and he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it. Just a cute little one shot.**

Caroline walked back through the door of their mansion to the sound of her youngest son's laughter and her husband's grumbles. She'd just dropped Oliver off at his friends for the evening, and was looking forward to spending some quality time with her little boy, who unlike his teenage brother enjoyed spending time with his parents.

She can't keep the smirk off her face when she walks in to the large living room and finds her son has put on his favourite movie yet again. Ever since Frozen had come out, he had become obsessed with it, much to the dismay of his father and older brother.

She comes up behind them on the couch and kisses Klaus on the cheek. He turns and smirks when he sees her grinning at him.

"Love, you're just in time to choose a _different_ movie to watch," Klaus states, emphasising the word different as he narrows his eyes on their son who pouts, but doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Mommy, I want to watch Frozen." The 5 year old complains, hugging the DVD case to his chest. Caroline moves round and takes the seat the other side of her son, and sends her husband a look.

Klaus shakes his head. "No. Don't look at me like that, Caroline. There is no way I'm sitting through that movie one more time."

Caroline sighs and shoots him a glare. "Sorry baby, you're going to have to choose something different. What about Tangled? Or Peter Pan?" She asks the little boy, knowing they were also favourites of his. Secretly thanking her husband for not giving in, because if she was honest, even she had gotten tired of the movie.

"No fair," Toby mumbles, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning.

Klaus snakes out an arm to wrap around his son's waist and pull him on to his lap. He narrows his eyes on the little boy sitting on him, it was like looking at himself as a child. "How we get some popcorn and then we'll watch a vampire movie?" Klaus asks with a grin. His son lost his frown quickly and replaced it with a wide smile.

Caroline looked over at her husband with a raised eyebrow. Klaus hated all vampire movies claiming they were terrible representations of what real vampires are like. Saying that, Toby loved them (well the ones he's allowed to watch), and Klaus would probably rather them than Frozen.

"Yes!" Toby shrieks, jumping off Klaus' lap. Caroline grabs his arm before he could leave the room. She looks down at him with a soft smile.

"I'll make some popcorn, you help Daddy choose the movie," She tells him, and he nods eagerly running back to Klaus and jumping on him. Klaus lets out a groan but repositions himself to hold his son properly.

Caroline walks into the kitchen, smiling as she hears Klaus try to steer their son away from an R rated vampire movie.

"What about this one?" Klaus asks holding up 'The Little Vampire' behind him as he continues digging through their vast DVD collection, which over the years of Oliver and now Toby has become like a library.

"This one!" Toby shouts. Klaus turns back to look at his son's choice and rolls his eyes when he finds the 5 year old is clutching 'Lost Boys'.

"What did I literally just say, Toby? Only ones that you've seen before. The others are too old for you." Klaus reminds him on a grumble.

"Uncle Kol let us watch it!" Toby counters, and Klaus' eyes darken.

"He bloody better not have." He mutters, grabbing another pre-approved DVD and holding it up for his son to look at. "What about this one?"

Toby shakes his head. "You're just scared because movie vampires are better than you,"

Klaus shifts on his feet to look at his son properly with narrowed eyes. "First of all, I'm a hybrid. Secondly, I am certainly not scared."

His son sticks his tongue out. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'm sure Mommy will hold your hand." Toby teases. Klaus eyes his son with a smirk. The little boy has definitely been spending too much time around his brother and his snarky comments.

"Oh, really?" Klaus asks, reaching out and pulling his son down to his lap.

Caroline walks back into the living room, carrying a bowl of popcorn and a small glass of apple juice for her son, to be welcomed by the sight of Klaus mercilessly tickling Toby.

"What is going on? Did you choose a DVD?" Caroline asks on a grin, as she places the bowel and drink on the table. She sits back on the couch and watches the scene in front of her.

Klaus grins at her, still tickling the little boy. "Well apparently Toby here thinks I'm scared of movie vampires, and apparently they're better than us." Her husband explains, yanking back their son when he tries to escape.

"Daddy! Stop!" Toby shrieks through laughter, writhing in his father's strong hold. After several moments Klaus lets up and allows his son to lean against his chest to catch his breath.

"That's why Daddy is scarier than movie vampires," Caroline jokes, smirking at her husband who winks. "So, have we chosen a DVD?"

Toby pulls out of Klaus' grip and holds up 'The Little Vampire' to Caroline who nods approvingly. Klaus takes it from him and puts it in the DVD player. He grabs his son on the way and walks back over to the couch, plonking down with Toby on his lap.

Toby watches the movie in awe, amusing both his parents. But as it goes on and the night gets later, they can both see he's edging towards sleep.

Caroline gets up and grabs the Batman blanket from the cupboard, she hands it to Klaus who gently places it over the little boy, who is curled up on his lap and chest.

"I don't really think movie vampires are better, you and Mommy are the best vampires," Toby mumbles sleepily into Klaus' chest.

Klaus strokes a hand through his son's thick curls. "You're our little vampire, Toby." He responds quietly. Caroline smiles at them. Her Hybrid and her little vampire.


End file.
